ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tiga (maxpower02's Continuity)
Ultraman Tiga is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors (Purple and Gold). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). maxpower02 took the liberty of adapting this series into a fanfic, set in an alternate universe in Indonesia, and while the plotline follows that of the series, several new monsters and characters are also added to the fanfic. History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but had since shed his shadowy nature in favor of the light and turned on his comrades and sealing them in statue form behind a great seal. He eventually became the strongest of a trio of Ultra warriors among the Ultra colony which protected an ancient civilization on Earth. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid at Gunung Puntang in Bandung until the Earth needed them again. Their essences departing for the Land of Light leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation. Present Times: Recovered Tiga's body laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch of GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the pyramid and began to destroy the petrified Ultra beings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he merged with Archaeology student Krishna Sadhana (who happened to be in the area), destroying Melba to announce his return while at the same time forcing Golza to retreat. Defending Earth and Battling Evils Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit without his Ultra comrades. Later on the Holographic message told Krishna, now a GUTS member, that he and Tiga were one and the same, implying that he was once Tiga in a past life. As the time passes Tiga would face powerful opponent such as Gagi, the Gobunyus, Kyrieloid, Weapoizer, Gomora, Black King, Red King, Evil Tiga and other powerful opponents sometimes with or without the aid of GUTS. Final Battle TBA Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey TBA Profile, Features, Forms and Techniques Profile *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': Over 30 Millions Years Old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Cutter implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams, even though some opponents such as Gazoto and Rangda has managed to pierce Tiga’s skin with ease. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this revert any Type back to Multi Type. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his three other Type: Power, Sky and Multi. *'Regeneration': As a being of light, Tiga can regenerate from any kind of wounds by absorbing sunlight into his body. Forms - Power= Power Type In Power Type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, it is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. Out of Tiga’s two other forms it is the most frequently used by Krishna. Its body colors are red and silver. *'Flight speed': Mach 3 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move. Tiga can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Delacium Ray': In this mode Tiga is able to fire the Zepellion Ray as usual, only this time it was red from the Delacium energies within Tiga. Physical Techniques *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. **'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Delacium Surge': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body before channeling them to his limbs, which enables Tiga to dish out more powerful punches and kicks. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. Used on Fire Golza. **'Ultra-Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. Other Techniques *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Mode, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Ultra Net Waves': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Tiga Kick': Tiga jumps into the air and performs a super-charged flying side kick on the enemy. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type, Tiga's purple form, he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility this makes him much faster than any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. Out of Tiga’s two other forms it is the less frequently used by Krishna. Its body colors are silver, and purple. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater peed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 ms *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Ranbalt Light Bomb': Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Can be performed in a form of a blue arrow of energy, a continuous stream of blue energy, or several blue energy darts fired from the sky. The weakest of Tiga’s three primary finishers, but it can still destroy monsters in one hit. Physical Techniques *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga lso can combine his attacks with the form' speed. **'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. **'Ultra Body attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. Used against the first Gazoto to bring it down. **'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. Used to down Melba. **'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. **'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power, used on Kyrieloid. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. **'Ultra Whipper': A high speed throwing technique. **'Tiga Sky Dash': An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. Used to down Alien Regulan. **'Sky Thunder Dash': Tiga can move at incredible speeds more so than any known Ultra while continuously attacking. Other Techniques *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream, its strength is unknown as it was only ever used to counter enemy attacks. - Glitter= Glitter Tiga Glitter Tiga is Tiga's strongest, ultimate form. This form achieved when Humans or any other beings (e.i. Giants of Light) give their inner light of Hope to Tiga. *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 M *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t Special Moves *'Glitter Zepellion Ray': Tiga's "L" Style finisher. It is an upgraded version of his Multi Type finisher. Can obliterate the toughest of foes. *'Glitter Timer Flash': Tiga can fire a rainbow-colored beam from his color timer, an upgraded version of Multi Type’s Timer Flash. Can inflict serious injuries to opponents. *'Glitter Bomber': Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands. *'Glitter Vanisher': Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from feet. *'Glitter Ring Shield': A yellow, shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. This will give Tiga a strong immunity from most of enemies' attacks. **'Glitter Spark': When Tiga crosses his arms and opens them he can release the power of the Glitter Ring Shield as a powerful intense light from his entire body. - Dark= Tiga Dark Tiga Dark, Tiga’s original form in ancient times, it was colored Black and Gun-Metal grey, he abandoned this form when he turned to the light. An upcoming form from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *'Flight Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Traveling Speed': 900 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 900 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': 800 km per hour *'Jumping Distance': 400 m *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Techniques Ray Techniques *'Dark Zepellion Ray': Tiga Dark can fire a red version of the Zepellion Ray from his right arm. Performed in the same way as Multi Type, and just as powerful as well. *'Dark Hand Slash: Tiga Dark fired a black light bullet similar to the Multi Type's Hand Slash. *'Dark Cluster': Tiga Dark can create a large dark energy ball with his hands, it turns into dozens of dark energy balls, raining down on his enemies. Physical Techniques *'Dark Whipper': The same as the Ultra Whipper *'Dark Mayer': The same as the Flying Mare *'Dark Swim': Tiga could swim at 900 km per hr despite great underwater pressures. *'Dark Power': While inferior, Tiga Dark can still keep up against physically strong enemies. *'Dark Punch': A quick counter punch *'Dark Kick': A dark version of Tiga’s Tiga Kick. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Tiga Tornado. - Tornado= '''Tiga Tornado' Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Fire Magnum, Tiga Dark became Tiga Tornado. The dark version of Tiga’s Power Type, this is an upcoming form from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': 900 km per hour *'Jump Power:' 400 m *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Tornado Delacium Light Stream': Tiga Tornado had the same signature finisher at Tiga Power Type, this time charging blue energy instead of the usual fiery red. *'Tornado Hand Slash': A standard technique of Tiga, where he fires an energy blast from his hand. Physical Techniques *'Super Strength': Due to absorbing Darramb's power, Tiga Tornado has the same power as Power Type. *'Tornado Breaker': Same as the Ultra Back Breaker. *'Tornado Lifter': Same as the Ultra Lifter. *'Tornado Swing': Same as the Ultra Swing *'Tornado Punch': Same as the Tiga Power Punch. *'Tornado Kick': Hit the opponent in the abdomen with the Knee, there is also an axe and jump kick version. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became Tiga Blast. - Blast= Tiga Blast After absorbing Hudra’s Hugust, Tiga Tornado became Tiga Blast. A dark version of Tiga’s Sky Type, despite having Multi Type’s coloration (minus the black protectors and face), this is an upcoming form from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater Speed': 800 km per hour *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Grip Strength': 25,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Blast Ranbalt Light Bomb': Tiga Blast had the same signature finisher at Tiga Sky Type, colored crimson red instead of the usual blue. Physical Techniques *'Super Speed': Due to absorbing Hudra's power, Tiga Blast has the same power as Sky Type. *'Blast Kick': Same as the Tiga Sky Kick. *'Blast Chop': Same as the Tiga Sky Chop. Other Techniques *'Attack Absorption': If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, which was how he became the original Ultraman Tiga. }} Transformation Spark Lens: Krishna Sadhana raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it transforming Krishna into Tiga in his Multi Type, but sometimes Multi Type can be bypassed altogether, resulting in Tiga appearing in either his Power Type or Sky Type. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by any form of intense darkness. Usually Tiga rises up in a white pillar of light, but should Krishna was affected by anger during his transformation, the pillar became red. A variation of the transformation saw Krishna placing the Spark Lens against his chest before activating it, transforming into a human-sized Ultraman Tiga with the Spark Lens’ appendages becoming Tiga’s chest protectors. *Dark Spark Lens: a dark version of the original Spark Lens, which unleashes Tiga Dark instead of the usual Ultraman Tiga Multi Type. Relationships *Kamila: Former Lover *Hudra: Former Brother in arms *Darramb: Former Brother in arms *Ultraman Dyna: Successor *Ultraman Gaia: Brother in arms *Ultraman Agul: Brother in arms *Ultraman Cosmos: Brother in arms *Ultraman Justice: Brother in arms *Ultraman the Next: Brother in arms *Ultraman Nexus: Brother in arms *Ultraseven: Brother in arms Trivia *Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name was stupid. *The name Tiga comes from Malay and Indonesian language which means Three, to mark the the three forms of this Ultra. *Ultraman Tiga's form colors are said to be based on the wave lengths and strengths of the visible spectrum of light, with the purple spectrum of light which carries little energy (weak), to red side which carries large amounts of energy (strong). *Chronologically speaking, Tiga is the first evil Ultra to appear in his series. However he was evil long ago during the time of the ancient civilization, long before Evil Tiga. Also, Tiga was then purely evil, rather than Evil Tiga who was good but corrupted by Christina's impure heart. **Tiga also the first Ultra to defect from the side of evil. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Maxpower02 Category:Ultras